Mr Airplane
by callmera
Summary: "Sungcheol, jawab aku! Jangan matikan ponselmu!" SVT; SeungHan, genderswitch, mention of mpreg.


**Mr. Airplan** **e**

SVT; SeungHan, genderwitch, mention of mpreg

2k17 by Bubgummy

Warn; receh

.

.

.

Seungcheol tetap berdiri di sana, ketika siluet Jeonghan dan seorang lelaki lain tampak tengah berciuman panas di pelataran toko, di antara hujan yang turun deras mengguyur permukaan bumi. Atau hujan tengah menangisi dirinya? Seungcheol tidak tahu, genggaman tangannya terhadap payung semakin mengerat, tangannya memerah dan perih tapi tak sesakit hatinya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Seungcheol mungkin sangat senang ketika mempertemukan Jisoo sahabatnya dengan Jeonghan ketika mereka baru saja menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus. Bolehkah ia menyesali semua yang ia lakukan dulu jika pada akhirnya ia mengorbankan rasa hatinya sendiri? Atau Seungcheol yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyatakan terlebih dahulu kepada Jeonghan, padahal dengan jelas Jisoo berkata bahwa ia tertarik dengan gadis itu beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Pernah mendengar istilah pertemanan lebih penting daripada urusan percintaan? Seungcheol pernah mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jisoo lebih penting daripada Jeonghan, atau bahkan segalanya yang ada di dunia ini setelah keluarganya hancur dan Seungcheol dibuang begitu saja. Jisoo memang lebih penting daripada segalanya, tapi Jeonghan lah yang membuatnya mengerti apa artinya terjatuh dan dilambungkan berkali-kali.

Pemuda itu tak mengerti dari sisi mana Jeonghan tidak pernah tidak baik kepada orang lain. Ketika Jeonghan bersikap baik kepadanya, menemaninya ketika sakit, atau pun memasak untuknya Seunghceol tak pernah menolak kebaikan gadis itu. Jika saja tahu bahwa ia terlalu bodoh dan salah mengartikan semua perilaku Jeonghan, maka Seungcheol tak akan mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi. Jeonghan bersikap ramah kepadanya, dan kemudian bersikap manis kepada Jisoo.

Persetan. He likes Jeonghan, so what's wrong with that?

Pada akhirnya Seongcheol memilih untuk beranjak pergi, niatnya untuk mengajak Jeonghan berkencan menguap begitu saja, dua cangkir kopi di plastik pun mendingin setelahnya.

Setiap hari Minggu Jeonghan datang ke apartmentnya, entah untuk membantu Seungcheol membersihkan apartment atau sekedar mengunjungi pemuda itu. Biasanya ia akan membawa beberapa makanan ringan atau majalah baru dan berangkat pagi sekali ke sana, hingga Seungcheol mendapati Jeonghan datang pada malam hari, bukan membawa sesuatu yang menarik melainkan tangisan kencang dan penampilan kacau balau.

"Aku hamil..."

Seungcheol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terkejut. Sakit, marah, kecewa, semua rasa itu bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya dan menimbulkan sesak. Hingga kemudian Seungcheol tersadar, dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia tak berhak marah karena sekarang Seungcheol perlu menenangkan Jeonghan dari tangis pilunya. Meratapi janinnya yang telah berusia 3 bulan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Jisoo, kau tenang saja."

Ia mencintai Jeonghan. Harusnya bila ia dapat pintar-pintar memanfaatkan keadaan maka Seungcheol akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas Jeonghan dan janinnya, Seungcheol masih punya hati nurani dan ia tak sebejad itu hanya karena cinta. Maka keesokan harinya pemuda itu menemui Jisoo yang tengah berada di ruang musik, meminta beberapa mahasiswa lain yang berada di dalam untuk keluar dan bicara empat mata. Begitu Seungcheol mengutarakan maksudnya, Jisoo terperanjat keras.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Seharusnya aku bertanya begitu kepadamu, karena kau yang telah menggagahinya, Jisoo."

Seungcheol kira Jisoo akan mengelak, kabur dengan seribu satu alasan tak masuk akal atau semacamnya, bukan memekik senang dan bertanya di mana keberadaan Jeonghan untuk ia temui. Jisoo terlihat sangat bahagia saat berkata ia dan Jeonghan sengaja melakukan itu semua agar kedua orangtua mereka mau secepatnya untuk menikahkan Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan membohonginya, ia tak mengira seberapa tak penting dirinya hingga hanya dijadikan objek kejutan bagi Jisoo, padahal hatinya seakan diremuk paksa.

"Terima kasih Seungcheol, dan maaf sudah sempat membohongimu."

"Sama-sama."

Di pesta pernikahan Jisoo dan Jeonghan dua bulan kemudian, Seungcheol tentu saja diundang untuk datang. Namun ia sama sekali tak sudi untuk menginjakkan kaki di gereja itu, Seungcheol menyeret kopernya menjauh sembari mengetik sederet pesan ke nomor Jeonghan.

19.27

 _'Aku pergi ke Itali, maaf tidak bisa datang.'_

Dibuangnya ponsel itu kuat-kuat ke arah tong sampah setelah ia mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Seungcheol melangkah cepat. Pergi. Dan tak akan kembali.

20.32

 _'Seungcheol! Aku mendengar bahwa pesawat jurusan ke Itali jatuh ke laut, kau tidak termasuk dari para penumpang itu kan?_ '

' _Seungcheol, jawab aku! Jangan matikan ponselmu!_ '

' _Seungcheoool!_ '

Fin.

14 Mei 2017


End file.
